DC Prime: Detective Comics
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: An anthology series where our various writers can take a crack at the entire Batman universe with both in and out of continuity stories. The first arc, Cash Grab, stars Harvey Bullock, Renee Montoya and the rest of GCPDs finest as they solve a series of grizzly murders and battle their own personnel demons as well as each other from time to time.
1. Cash Grab Part 1

**GCPD: Cash Grab - PART 1**

**Written by: Jake Beninato**

In the Gotham City Police Department's headquarters, the Major Case Unit run by Sergeant Harvey Bullock is at their squad room the "bull pen" it's called by many. Mostly because of Bullock, a veteran from Vice it's no secret he enjoys the occasional police-brutality. There's even jokes about what would Internal Affairs do if they find any hard evidence of this.

Despite this, Bullock and his Major Case Unit are in charge of the city's most important cases including some Supervillain cases. All major drug/gun/sex trafficking, extortion, high-profile murders and kidnappings go to them.

Eventually, Bullock is in his office talking to Commissioner James Gordon.

Gordon: Harvey, Internal Affairs and Community Relations are going to shut you down if you keep this up.

Bullock: Keep what up?

Gordon: You know what. The brutality...

Bullock: Aw common Jimbo don't give me that, you know what needs to be done to these scumbags!

Gordon: I do know, but the fact you've gotten into numerous gunfights in the last two months with the unit already being bashed for recklessness doesn't help. I'm just saying Harvey, just try not to stir up too much crap.

Bullock: Yeah I got it Jimbo. See ya soon man, hey you up for drinks at The Blue Bar on Friday? My treat.

Gordon: I'll see. Anyways, I got to talk to you later Harvey bye.

Gordon hangs up. It's been a long time since Bullock became the head of the MCU. Bullock being Gordon's best friend in the police business is often given some leeway to police brutality and recklessness charges but to cool things down Bullock has to keep a tight clean-cut attitude for a while.

But at that time Detective Jon Merkel come in with the Unit's brunch meal of bagels, donuts, scones and coffee. Bullock quickly gets out of his office and into the Bull Pen for this.

Bullock (yelling, annoyed): It's about frigging time!

Merkel (annoyed): Hey give me a break the line was...

Crispus Allen (calm): He's just being normal Bullock, Merkel. Anyways, you got my decaf?

Detective Crispus Allen, Merkel's partner, he's been in the MCU for the last two-to-three years under Bullock. Those two-on-going-three years being the years where he and Bullock have argued throughout. Though Allen still prefers this to his 10-year bid in Gangs.

Merkel (annoyed): Yeah I got it, here. (Passes it to Allen): Still don't know how you can drink that stuff.

Allen (cynical but calm): Like this (drinks the decaf).

Merkel: Anyways...yeah here boss your jelly filled donuts, coffee and just how you like it.

Merkel passes a box of donuts and an extra-large cup of coffee to Bullock who takes it.

Merkel: Oh Stacy, Montoya here's your stuff too.

Merkel then passes off a scone and coffee to Detective Renee Montoya, the second most experienced cop in the MCU along with a bagel with cream-cheese and a chocolate milk to the unit's secretary Stacy. They both say thanks and get to their desks.

As Merkel sits in his chair he plants down a bag with a bagel with cream-cheese and a nice coffee, Stacy's phone rings.

Stacy: Yes Sergeant...alright what address again? Okay...corner of O'Neil and Adams got it! Thank you Sergeant Kitch. There's a murder on the corner of O'Neil and Adams, someone was found dead in a taxi cab.

Bullock (annoyed): And whenever happens to a freaking taxi cab in this city it has to be dropped on us. Alright everyone common!

Bullock grabs his blue fedora and trench coat putting it on as he grabs his Smith and Wesson Model 19, a weapon that's not used by the GCPD much too often nowadays but because Bullock's position gives him some liberties and him using a 19 is one of them. Besides, he keeps a 44. Magnum on his ankle holster anyways.

The rest of the unit also gets ready with Bullock and Montoya taking one car to the scene while Allen and Merkel take the other.

They drive to the scene where the Sergeant in-charge, Kitch tells them the situation.

Sgt. Kitch: The victim is Marcus Greenberg, 43. He was found dead in the cab with a gunshot wound to his lower chest. The cabbie Alexander Kovacs, 54, claims the guy flagged him down and tried to tell him to go to the hospital, but he died before he could. Kovacs is over there.

Bullock: Thanks (turns to Allen and Merkel): Allen get his statement, Merkel look up the victim. Me and Renee will check out the body.

Bullock and Renee walk over to the coroner whose checking out the body. Dr. John St. Thomas turns to them.

Dr. St. Thomas: Hey Harv, Renee you got this case?

Bullock: Seeing as how the cabbies whine and threaten to protest whenever crap happens to them, we have to make sure nothing does.

Renee (sarcastically): Sorry if Harvey sounds angry Doc, he's just mad because he didn't have his donuts.

Dr. St. Thomas (sarcastically): Were they jelly-filled?

Renee (sarcastically): No, because then he'd go on a shooting spree.

Bullock (annoyed): Ey! Can we focus on the body please? So anything you can tell us?

Dr. St. Thomas: He seems to have been shot with a pretty small gun. Not a big entry wound.

Bullock: Alright thanks Doc.

Dr. St. Thomas: No problem happy to do it Harv. You need all the help you can after your jelly-filled donuts died.

As Bullock quips a dirty eye at St. Thomas, Renee laughs. They walk over to Merkel who comes up to them after quickly looking up Marcus Greenberg on the database.

Bullock: Find anything?

Merkel: Yeah, Greenberg was arrested when he was 25 for Fraud, 27 Illegal Possession of a Handgun, 32 Possession of Stolen Property, 33

Possession of Stolen Property with Intent to distribute and finally 38 for Money Laundering. He lives over at the West Side with his wife Rebecca. Oh and he was only convicted for the handgun possession and the property charges.

Renee: Money laundering? A lot of mobsters and dealers get money launderers to take care of their profits. Does it say who he worked for?

Merkel: Let me call Stacy.

As Merkel calls Stacy, Bullock and Renee see Allen coming up to them.

Allen: Kovacs got nothing. Just says the vic flagged him, try to tell him to go to the hospital, but he died out.

Bullock: Alright, Merkel find out who he worked for quick. Me and Renee are going to...

Bullock notices a Gotham News van coming up with Vicky Vale coming out.

Bullock (disappointed): Shit!

Vicky Vale and Harvey Bullock have a very odd relationship. She has reported on Bullock twice for brutality while Bullock made her look like a fool during an interview relating to a bomber case during which Bullock made himself out to be the hero of the story and Vicki Vale an idiot for accusing him.

Bullock: Ugh...second thought, Merkel find the info then meet me at the precinct. Renee, Allen, you two meet Greenberg's wife. I have to deal with this. Ugh.

...

While driving to the Greenberg's apartment Allen and Montoya get into a conversation.

Allen (curious): How the hell can you deal with him?

Montoya (curious): Him who?

Allen (serious): Bullock.

Montoya: He's not that bad.

Allen (curious, surprised): Not that bad? Last month he led a raid on a Jokerz house where the Bat had to come in to stop him or one of the SWAT guys with him from killing any of them.

Montoya (slightly defensive): Those Jokerz guys were wanted for murder, arson, rape, assault, attempted murder, carjack...

Allen: Still. All he is, is a gun-happy punk who likes to use a badge to beat up people.

Montoya: Most of those people are animals.

Allen: Animals who have rights, and if any cop uses that as a way to get information or confessions is wrong.

Montoya: Then how come you don't..

**TBC...**


	2. Cash Grab Part 2

**DETECTIVE COMICS: GCPD: Cash Grab – PART 2 **  
**Written by: Jake Bat**

Allen: Wait ma'am. Did you say "first time" when was this and when was the second time?

Rebecca: The first time he said it was only a week ago. The second time was….was this morning. Before he said he had to leave to go someplace, O'Neil and Adams I think.

Allen and Montoya look at each other.

Montoya: Ma'am do you know anyone who lives near O'Neil and Adams?

Rebecca: No, nobody.

Allen: You also said something about Marcus and George "making millions?"

Rebecca (sad): Yes but I don't know what it means, I don't get what anything means, why did people have to kill Marcus?

Montoya: We'll do our best to try to find the people who hurt Marcus Miss Greenberg. We'll contact you when we find anything.

Rebecca: Thank you.

Allen and Montoya leave the Greenberg house and head back to the precinct where they meet up with Bullock, Merkel and Stacy.

Bullock (announcing): Alright what do we got?

Montoya: Miss Greenberg said that before he left for O'Neil and Adams the vic was called by someone named George. We also found out the vic and "George" were talking about making millions a week before the murder.

Stacy sitting from her desk says what she learned from digging through Greenberg's files.

Stacy: Um….there was a George Lambert, 41 in the files. (Stacy continues to read from the computer at her desk)….when he was 29 he was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon, he beat someone with a baseball to collect a $500 buck debt. When he was 30 and 31 he was arrested for Possession of Stolen Property and Possession of Stolen Property with Intent to Distribute. Says he worked for Greenberg.  
As she's done saying this she also prints out Lambert's mugshot showing him with long blonde hair, a bad aftershave, and being 5'10" and 125 lbs.

Merkel: Maybe Lambert wasted him for it…..and by "it" I mean the stolen property stuff. Maybe he blamed him for how much jail time?

Stacy: Um….7 ½ years no parole. Actually, it says Lambert and Greenberg both served time at Blackgate as cell mates.

Montoya (curiously): How is that possible? Wouldn't they make sure two guys who committed a felony together not be around each other? Or was this during when

Joker blew up that computer place and all the computers went whack for about two weeks?

Stacy (muttering): Um….um…..ugh yeah! Yeah it was during then. Apparently after 5 years they decided to care and move them.

Bullock (announcing): Alright, we're going to find Lambert but first let's check out what this "making millions" is….Montoya

Montoya (curious): Mph?

Bullock: You got any CIs that might know anything bout dat?

Montoya: There's a hood I know at Crime Alley who once slept with a rich guy's wife.

Bullock: Good…Allen, Merkel check up on Lambert's latest address and see how he reacts to his best buddy from prison is at the morgue. Common go!

They all pack up and get ready to move. Montoya and Bullock drive to Crime Alley, formerly Park Row. A seedy place filled with drugs, and murder with Crime Alley having both the largest murder rate in Gotham and the largest unsolved murder rate in Gotham.

They drive up to an alley where two guys are working on a car while on sits in a chair that belongs on a beach while drinking some beer. The guy is wearing sunglasses and a black hoodie with a red shirt under. He also has tan pants, black boots and black beanie on his head.

Montoya and Bullock approach him.

Montoya: What's up Little D?

Little D: Dee-tect-ive Mon-toy-uh how are you today?

Montoya: Pretty good, but you see I do have this problem.

Little D: Now what is that?

Montoya: Well me and my partner here Sergeant Bullock have a murder case.

Little D: That right?

Montoya: Yeah, that right. But we have a lead. The vic's name is Marcus Greenberg here of him?

Little D: Cannot say I have.

Montoya: Well he and some other guy named George, maybe George Lambert were planning something big. Something that make them "millions" here anything about that?

Little D: Now that you say I think I might've heard something…I heard about some guys over here who got ripped off. See some of the cash they got wasn't also heard about some guy named George in it. Their names are Jay Mills and Drew Atwater if you wanna know.

Montoya: Thanks Little D. Good luck on your car.

Little D: I've been working on it fo 3 years! I've got to be closer!

Montoya smirks and she and Bullock walk back to their car. While inside Bullock stares at Montoya.

Bullock: So that's your CI who slept with a rich guy's wife?

Montoya: Allegedly slept with a rich guy's wife.

* * *

Detectives Merkel and Allen drive up to Lambert's house. It's in a decent-at-best area of town and the house isn't too bad. They also go with a Patrol unit to try and make sure Lambert doesn't try anything. As they stop the car and get out they see Lambert closing the doors on his blue van.

Allen (announcing): George Lambert!?

Lambert turns his head slightly enough to see three police officers, including the patrolman walk up to him.

Allen (announcing): We're detectives. We'd like to talk to you.

Lambert (calmly but loud): That right?

Allen: Yeah so if you don't mind why not you come down to the station with us….

Lambert quickly turns around pulling out a Glock 19 and fires Allen and Merkel who jump down behind a car parked in front of theirs and behind Lambert's van. Lambert then fires at the patrolman who jumps to the ground. Lambert shoots at Allen and Merkel once more shooting off the other car's rear-view mirror before he dashes into his driver's seat and flours it.

Allen and Merkel then run back into their car as the patrolman does the same with Merkel taking the wheel and Allen on the dispatcher.

Allen (to the dispatcher): 10-4! Shots fired! Officer-involved shooting. No officers down. Shooter is George Lambert, 41 driving a blue 2012 Ford E-250. He is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous! He's driving down the roads of Brookside Park Avenue.  
Merkel and the patrolman drive their cars following Lambert's van. Their sirens going off and Lambert driving as fast as he could. However, Merkel soon manages to nearly catch up with Lambert.

Allen (yells): Hit him!

Whenever you're a police officer and in a high-speed pursuit. A popular tactic is to hit the near end of the vehicle you're chasing so it may spin-out and end the pursuit. Allen being a veteran knows this very well.

Merkel: I…I can't it's too risky! If I miss we may lose him!

Allen: Bullshit! Common hit him now!

It's too late however Lambert pulls a 1-80 and quickly turns his van going over the sidewalk. As he's doing this an innocent woman is walking out of a nearby store onto the sidewalk where Lambert is going to be in 5 seconds before the woman is crushed by Lambert's van with the woman being sent flying while Allen and Merkel are left in horror.

Allen (yelling furiously): SHIT!

Merkel then speeds up more, so does the patrolman. However, as they do this Lambert out of shock has hit the gas pedal sending him speeding down the street giving him little time to react when he sees a lamp pole in front of him. He tries to break but the crash is quicker. His head send towards his wheel violently before an airbag can erupt.

He opens his door. He staggers around, dropping his gun, with blood coming from his head due to the injury. Merkel and Allenthen get right front of him as he staggers.

Allen and Merkel (screaming in rage): GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!

Staggering for one more foot Lambert falls to his knees with his head down and his gun ten feet away from him and a foot away from his van.  
The patrolman then catches up to them.

Allen (to the patrolman): Call an ambulance. Say we got a hit-and-run victim!

The patrolman nods back as Allen handcuffs Lambert. He gets Lambert by his [Lambert's] coat sholders and holds him up like his about to throw him. Allen whose 6'0" is now exactly face-to-face with a 5'10" person. However, Allen lets him down and gives him to Merkel.

Allen: Read him his rights. I'll call Bullock.

* * *

1 HOUR LATER

At the station reporters like Vale surround the precinct trying to get an interview with Gordon or Bullock or better yet Lambert or Merkel and Allen. Merkel and Allen who are now talking to Internal Affairs to make sure the story fits while the Community Relations is trying to help the woman's family all as Bullock, Montoya and Gordon talk about Lambert.

Gordon (annoyed): Jesus Harvey, what the hell happened?

Bullock (defensive): Hey Jimbo, Allen and Merkel were making an honest arrest. So was the patrolman what was his name? Um Bock something Mackenzie Bock or whatever. He was just assisting them.

Gordon (annoyed): I know that! I mean just ugh…..I mean what if Lambert didn't kill Greenberg. Then were left with what besides our dick in our hands!?

Stacy: Commissioner Gordon!

Stacy runs in with a few files.

Stacy: Commissioner, we searched Lambert's van. We found $500,000 but here's the thing. It's not real it's counterfeit.

Montoya: Just like what Little D said.

Stacy: And that Glock he used to shoot at Allen and Merkel, it isn't registered so we got him on illegal possession too! Though we didn't find a Smith and Wesson or anything.

Montoya: Still it proves Lambert and Greenberg were counterfeiting. Not to mention we got two names for guys who may have wanted payback on it: Jay Mills and Drew Atwater…

Stacy: …Both of which are kinda in a jail now. Mills and Atwater were arrested three nights ago for holding up a gas station.

Montoya: They could've hired someone to do it.

Stacy: Yeah apparently they also assaulted a guard while locked up so they were put in solitary so they couldn't have even ordered a hit or anything.

Gordon: Hey wait a minute? You found how much money was in the van?

Stacy: $500,000 fake of course. Oh and I almost forgot. They also found a machine used to print counterfeits back in the old days. Really low-tech.

Bullock: Hmmm, two shmucks like Lambert and Greenberg doing all that work? I don't buy it.

Montoya: ….Greenberg's wife! She said Greenberg told her that he and George were making millions while drunk. Maybe somebody found out and had Greenberg killed. I mean Harvey just said himself no way those guys did that much work. They must be working for somebody.

Bullock: That's what we're going to find out.

Bullock then walks over to the interrogation room where via I-see-you-but-you-don't-see-me mirror in all interrogation rooms stares at Lambert before he goes in.

**To be continued…**


End file.
